


Self indulging Digimon post

by Anonymous



Category: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you somehow find this, and enjoy it, nice. If not, cool, it's just a little post I'm making for myself.If you ARE reading this, here's what this is about:Rowan is a delinquent who is used to shooting with air-soft rifles. Thus, he's actually really accurate with a ranged weapon. His Digimon—nicknamed Dusty—is Pagumon, evolving into Gazimon and then Tobucatmon.However, his Digivice didn't help evolve Dusty.This takes place after the Devimon arc, and there's a point where Skullknightmon attacks everyoneand with Angemon's power he splits everyone up with Dusty and Rowan got pushed out the furthestDuring the Leomon arc, Dusty had snagged Rowan one of the energy rifles the Digimon used, and they are used to being just a team of two they went back to their roots once seperated.Lopmon is a digimon that was once Cherubimon that forgot their memories, but are now seeking the other 8 children since they were split up.Problem is—in this version—since Taichi was aware of Rowan due to them briefly working together at times, he mentions "9" children and not 8.This causes Lopmon confusion, and the "episode" starts from the perspective of Lopmon looking for the "9" children.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Private works





	1. Episode 1: The calm before the storm.

Strong winds blew through the air as Lopmon stood at the bow of the ship they called Komondomon. They headed in a direction separate from the children, in hopes to assist uniting them all together. Though, one thing seemed to linger on their mind.

"That makes nine!"

 _There are only eight children..._ They thought to themselves, Taichi's words echoing in their head. _How is it possible... The prophesies only called for eight. Could they be... Wrong? No, that isn't... He must have just been mistaken._

Sounds of whimpering snapped Lopmon from their daydream, as their fur began to stick up they could feel eyes on their back; with their eyes now closed they focused solely on the sounds around them. Something was out there, and it was following them. It was quiet; purposefully quiet. They weren't just being followed, they were being stalked. In a flash, as if the one stalking knew they had been caught, rushed at them. Lopmon turned their head to blast them, and saw a Tobucatmon staring back. Fear and self preservation had kicked in before questions could be had, and a blast had blew the Tobucatmon away. Though, just as they did, they saw something in the eyes of the digimon that had attacked them.

Fear? Confusion? ...A sense of familiarity? Lopmon couldn't tell immediately, but a flash of a memory sparked in their mind. Eyes of a warrior long past, one fallen both in honor and in combat. A best friend become worst enemy—a worst enemy become executioner. They stared at the creature dumbstruck as they drove off; it seemed unscathed by the blast, yet it refused to follow. As if it too has sensed the same thing, and recalled the same memory.

"The heck was that." Dusty, the Tobucatmon, said to himself as he watched the Komondomon plow through the earth and out of sight. "What... who is that. Why do I..." They shook their head, confused and annoyed as they decided to follow them a little further, but this time for intel instead of sustenance. "Eugh... sorry Rowan, but you're on your own for a bit."

Komondomon whimpered, as Lopmon calmed them down with a soft hush and spoke in a calming tone. "It's okay, they can't catch up to us at this rate." They stared back at the empty landscape, unsure what to think.

_It couldn't be. A heart as dark as theirs could never have been reborn. I must be mistaken._

Hours passed as they searched out, as Lopmon sensed out into the world to find the missing children. They struggled patiently, but they clearly were suffering from annoyance. All of the conflicting thoughts in their head clouded their mind. In that moment, where the confusion had nearly hit its peak, a light shined in the distance. Not one that they could see, but one they could feel. Something was calling to them, though they could not tell what. It was a feeling they could not describe, nor understand, all they knew was it shined for them... and only them.

"Change course, Komondomon! That way!" Lopmon's voice carried with it a sense of resolute authority that they had yet to portray, and the Komondomon followed without question.

  
A child sat there, cooking various fish over a campfire. Rotating some of the fish, changing it to cook the side less charred. He looked over the horizon, adjusting his black beanie as he did so, searching for his partner Dusty.

"Dinner's gonna get cold, Dusty. Hope you get back soon." The child, Rowan, spoke out to no one while he went back to preparing his dinner. Suddenly, a soft light came from his belt. "What the?!" he exclaimed as he looked down at the source.

It was coming from his Digivice.

He held it as the light faded out, as a symbol he had never seen on it shined brightly on it. The symbol seemed strange and alien, more than other symbols in this world. It wasn't just that he didn't understand it, but rather felt that he couldn't. Then, as fast as it started, the symbol—along with the light—faded. He stared at the Digivice for a few moments before putting back onto his belt.

He started to walk back towards his campfire, when he heard the sound of a soft step into grass come from behind him. Quickly, he turned on his heel and deftly pulled the rifle he had strapped over his back into his arms and into a firing position. He stood there, pointing down at a small brown and pink rabbit. Silence filled the air as it unflinchingly stared at him, with a large dog Digimon towering behind them.

Lopmon looked around for a bit and then tilted their head. "All alone out here?" they asked quizzically.

"Yeah, what of it?" Rowan stood there, hesitant but resolute. His voice carried with it a sense of coldness—and confidence—that took the rabbit by surprise, though it tried not to show it.

Lopmon took a step forward, only to see the child blast at them. A whimper came from the dog as the Lopmon flinched, jumping back. The blast had landed in front of where they stood, a warning shot that never intended to make its mark. "Please! I mean you no harm!" the rabbit plead, as Rowan waited for a second before responding. "You want trust, you got to earn it." He looks over at the Komondomon and then back to the rabbit. Lopmon looked nervously at Komondomon and then back at the child with a bit of concern. "How will I know I can trust you, then."

"You're still breathin', ain'tcha?"

Silence and tension filled the air with a thickness dense enough to taste. Beads of sweat fell down Lopmon's head as they looked at their friend. With a deep breath, they nodded at Komondomon who hesitated briefly. "It's okay" they said softly, assuring Komondomon more than themselves. A moment passes before the large dog whimpers as it moves away. The sound of its movement becoming more quiet by the second, until both were all alone. Quietly, the child lowers his gun, strapping it back over his shoulder and onto his back before turning back to his campfire, readjusting the fish he had been cooking.

"Hungry?" Rowan asked holding one of the fish that had been cooking towards the Lopmon. "A little." They admitted, prompting the child to gesture towards the other side of the campfire. "Here, take a seat and have some."

Unease swept over the rabbit as it tried to judge the character of this young man. It's wary steps too obvious for its own good, for it caught the child's attention. Instead of being met coldly as they expected, the child chuckled instead. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite. You just have to be careful out here. I'm sure you've had a couple close calls yourself, uhh..." the child paused and then began to ponder for a moment, which cause the Lopmon a bit of confusion until they realized they had never introduced themselves. "Oh, sorry, my name is Lop-" their introduction was cut short as Rowan interrupted by saying "Muffin."

Puzzled, the rabbit tilted their head. "Excuse me?" they questioned, "What... Are you exactly talking about?" The child pointed at Lopmon simply stating "You!" which caused the rabbit even more confusion. "I think you're mistaken, my name is Lopmon." Rowan simply leaned back a bit, biting into his portion of dinner. "Yeah, but that's boring. Muffin sounds cuter, and you look like a Muffin. So, you're Muffin."

Unable to fathom a response, they tried to open their mouth to speak. They stammered, tripping over their own tongue in a confusion that broke comprehension. "...What?" was the most the little rabbit could muster. "Take a seat, muffin, or your foods gonna get cold."

_Oh kid, you always were an idiot. Glad someone else has to suffer from his little nickname game._ Snickering from the bushes, unbeknownst to anyone, prowled Dusty who did all they could to hide their presence. A growl surprised them, though they calmed down when they realized it came from their ever increasing hunger; a reminder that they would be unable to keep this charade up for much longer. _Quiet down, stomach! I need more time, more information, and I- wait... Is that bluegill?_

Taking a seat by the fire, opposite to Rowan, Lopmon accepted the temporary identity change. _They are a child, after all, so I can't get too mad at them._ Watching the fire as their feet dangled on the log with the scent of cooked fish gave them a sense of nostalgia. Simpler times, with manageable problems, when they once lived a gentle life. "Funny, you seemed so brazen before; but now you're treating me to dinner." Lopmon's tone came with a strange level of formalness and lucidity that even surprised them.

"Eh, I've taken scarier things down than a tiny rabbit. Besides, if you tried to shoot something at me or lunge at me from over there it'd take a sec." Rowan's voice carried with it a sense of confidence that caught the Lopmon off guard. "Well, aren't you rather sure of yourself." The child chuckled, shrugging away the backhand compliment **"Fish only bite once."**

As the words escaped his lips, the voice came out familiar to the rabbit. It was not the voice of the child they heard speak the line, but rather in the voice of their royal knight, Gallantmon. A rush of memories they had once suppressed, rather than forgotten, hit them like an tsunami. Tears unknowingly flowed from their eyes, their voice cracked as they spoke "What... Did you say?

Rowan, too lost in his meal, had not noticed Lopmon's emotional surge which had given the rabbit enough time to wipe away their own tears unnoticed. "Hm? Oh! That's something my grandpa used to tell me, before he died. He used to say," He sipped water from his flask, and cleared his throat as he spoke in a tone in an attempt to imitate his grandfathers' "You only have one chance to catch a fish, since they only bite once. So, make every moment count; because it may be your last chance to do so."

"Funny..." the words escaped their mouth before they could realize they spoke. "I also know someone who used to say that."

_We never know how many chances we get, so make every one count._ Gallantmon's words carried by a whisper within the winds; an echo of a past long gone, a past they wished to forget. Shaking their head, they stared into the campfire once again reaching towards one of the fish. "Don't touch that one," Rowan interjected, causing Lopmon to flinch with a pause. "That one is Dusty's, those are his favorite. You can have one of the other ones."

Processing the information given, the small digimon furrows their brow. "Dusty? Is that the nickname you gave your partner?" The child gives a subtle nod, grabbing a second fish from the fire for himself. "Speaking of your partner, where are they?" "Hunting," Rowan says plainly, "my Digivice doesn't work like everyone else's. Dusty can't evolve with it, so we've been going out and getting him stronger by feeding him data."

Narrowing their eyes, a sharp venom dripped from Lopmon's words. "So you go around destroying Digimon for power?" His head jerks back as he expresses a baffled confusion. "What? No, we hunt. For food, like the fish you're eating. If the Digimon go around hunting like animals, then they are eaten like them. If they're peaceful, we leave them alone. We don't have any interest in creating conflict." Rowan seemed sure with his words, but Lopmon did not seem convinced. Now standing, they began to emit a bit of their power in order to present a level of dominance. "Show me your Digivice, ninth child. I wish to see what symbol you have been given."

 _There's this feeling again... what is wrong with me?_ A slight tremble ran down Dusty's spine as he layed low, thoughts racing through his skull. _They're just... some weak Digimon. Why do I feel so strange. What are they, and quit pissing them off Rowan! ...I think they're more dangerous than they lead on._

  
Biting down into the fish, the child seemed unphased by the power; not heeding the outburst with any attention until his Digivice began to react in accordance with the small rabbit as it began to glow the same bright light as the once holy Digimon. Rowan pulls it out, only to see that symbol appearing once again, but the light that came from it shined bright enough to blind him. "Agh!" he squeaked, aiming the Digivice away from him as he averts his eyes. Lopmon's gaze changes from one of rage to one of awestruck. They stare directly into the symbol, and something within the very depths of their soul pulse back to life as surge of energy fills their body and mind. The light coming from them seems to echo out with the device, as if both are calling out to one another.

"...Is that... mine?"

It all started to add up to the tiny creature. The fact this child could not evolve his partner, the fact his partner tricked him into hunting with him. This chosen child was... Lopmon's chosen child, but he had not known it. Lopmon could not have either, due to their repressed and distorted memories. "Rowan! I know not who you believe your partner to be, but I believe you have been mislead! That device was made for me!"

 _Why can't I move..._ Dusty shook his claws digging into the dirt. _I need to stop that stupid rabbit! They're going to... They're..._ Their eyes clenched harder than their grit teeth. _Damn it..._

A corona of brilliance spilled fourth the Lopmon, calling out to the digivice in Rowan's hand. "Search within yo-"

 **"No."** The light faded as fast as it had appeared, as Rowan stuffs the device into his pocket causing it to spill with a subtle glow.

"You're not." Rowan says firmly, with a tone colder than any he had given—harsher than when he had them at gunpoint—his words causing even the glow in his pocket to whither and die. "My partner is Dusty, no one else." Lopmon gave a slight gasp, confused, and almost frightened.   
  
Staring at the two of them, Dusty's tremors faded as their eyes opened slowly. _...Rowan?_

"Why?!" Lopmon shouted out, their voice showing a depth of betrayal and pain. "Could you not see it?! Feel it?! That device does not work for your partner because they AREN'T your partner! Have you ever seen it react that way before?!" Rowan's gaze remained unchanged, and unconvinced. "I have not, but I don't think you understand. I don't care what you think this device was made for. You're not my partner, I don't care what some device says. I don't care if it works for you, because I'll make it work for me. I don't care how long it takes."

Before Lopmon could speak any further, a rustle came from the bushes. From it walked a Tobucatmon, one all to familiar to the both of them. "Hey Dusty," Rowan said without even looking to confirm "welcome back. Got your favorite-"

**"YOU."**

Lopmon growled, their voice began to reverberate with a hint of something greater, something darker. "You... you're the one responsible for this." Rowan expected Dusty to come with a quip, and thus did not speak causing an uneasy silence to fill the air. Lopmon looked over to Rowan saying " _THIS?!_ This is the digimon who tricked you into thinking they are worthy of a partner?! You don't know who that is, but I do. That's not just some digimon... _That's a monster._ "

"...But you're all monsters." Rowan said plainly, being the one to quip on Dusty's behalf. Due to the sheer stupidity of the statement, Lopmon went absolutely silent. Dusty snickered slightly, but didn't feel comfortable enough to truly laugh. "Huh, I thought that one was funnier than that." Lopmon's rage began to build further, both visible in expression and energy. "Is this all some joke to you?! The balance of the digital world is at stake!"

Inhaling sharply, Rowan let out a long exhale in order to ease his tension, a practice repurposed from marksmanship to mental recovery. "Tell me, other than this device reacting to you, why do you think we're partners? Why we would _become_ partners?" Lopmon, unable to fathom the absolute stupidity of what they saw as a slew of conflicting information, states "That's it! That's all there is! That's like asking how do you know who your mother is! Because she gave birth to you! You just found some stray Digimon when you arrived in the digital world! That doesn't mean they're your partner! That doesn't mean anything!"

Dusty snarls for a moment, having enough of the insults that he had been thrown. "H-"

**"ＩＴ ＭＥＡＮＳ _ＥＶＥＲＹＴＨＩＮＧ_." **A crackle of thunder filled the sky, echoing long after Rowan's shout.

Scattering from the trees, the bird Digimon that lurked within them fly out; whimpers of Digimon making a desperate attempt to escape from an unknown threat within the surrounding forest filled the air until the only sound that lingered at the campsite was the crackle of burning wood. Dusty's gaze slowly shifts over to Rowan with eyes akin to a child's as they hid behind their father; they had never seen Rowan in such a way before, nor had they seen him been so protective of them in the past. Failing to find the words, there merely looked in awe at their partner who as now giving Lopmon a glare so sharp it could pierce through their core and down to their very soul.

"And until you understand that, you'll never find your real partner." Rowan's words came out like a gentle hiss of steam, the anger already spent though still leaving a lingering heat within.

  
Opening their mouth to speak, Lopmon instead grits their teeth and clenches their paws. "Maybe you'll think differently when I show you what I mean." As the last word escapes their lips, the world around them seems to fade and break away leaving everyone in a battle field with only two fighters remaining. A wounded Cherubimon, and a menacing Chaos Dukemon.

"Why... Gallantmon... why did you..." Cherubimon spoke, their words carrying a weight of emotional pain harsher than the ones inflicted by their physical wounds. "Why did you change. Why did you betray us! Betray me!" The dark knight Digimon did not speak, nor did they react to their words; for the creature was no longer the individual they called out to. Lance in hand, they silently placed their shield up and prepared themselves for combat. Cherubimon fought with everything they had, but their hesitation as well as the ferocity of the knight of darkness proved to be too much. As death's door was in sight the Cherubimon's body began to glitch and distort, but with their last breath they cursed the knight with everything they had; their shine began to darken and sour as their soul turned black. In a final action of both desperation and anguish they unleashed an attack powerful enough to obliterate them both. All that had remained was the echo of Cherubimon's scream of rage. Rowan looked around—watching the fight—as Dusty could simply stare at the knight. Once it all ended, reality faded back in as the illusion broke.

"That... was a memory. A memory of my past. Of my past... and his." Lopmon's breath became heavy as they spoke; even though sending images was not a taxing physically the memory, reliving such a moment was. "That Digimon who's following you is no normal Digimon. I was once a holy Digimon, one of seven, and in order to protect the light we had assembled a team of holy knights. An order of Digimon who would protect us, and the world... But your partner, your _**Dusty**_ , decided to throw all of it away. To abandon everything for his own sick conquest for power. He didn't just kill me... he destroyed the very balance that held the world stable."  
  
The cat looked towards Rowan, who met his gaze. His anxiety and self-doubt boiled neck and neck with one another to a breaking point and they flinched. Like a pet that knew they had disobeyed their owner, their guilt no longer allowed them to look Rowan in the eyes. The child looked down at his partner, then back at the rabbit. "Were you friends?"

A fracture formed within the confidence of the rabbit, and before they could even speak Rowan spoke again. "That big strawberry muffin, that was you yeah?" A nod came from the rabbit, unsure where the point was leading. "You didn't look angry, you looked sad. So... were you two friends?" Rowan looked back towards Dusty, who still trying to hide their shame by looking away. "I... don't remember nothing before I was hatched. Not like that, at least. Just feelings, nothing more. ...I mean it."

Nodding, Rowan looked back at Lopmon who still looked confused and uncertain. With a pause followed by a simple gesture, they speak out. "We... did work together, yes."

"Could you forgive him?" Rowan says with a gentle though straightforward tone. "I don't know what Dusty was like before I met him as a tiny dust bunny, but the Dusty I know isn't like that." Snarls start to subconsciously come from Lopmon as they barked out "You've been killing digimon and feeding Tobucatmon their data! For what? Power?! You say they're different, but from where I stand I have seen no such changes!" With a simple shake of his head, Rowan threw Lopmon off their footing. "Dusty isn't hungry for power. Dusty is scared."

  
Offense washed over Dusty's face, his eyes darting to stare directly at Rowan with his guilt temporarily suppressed. "Oh please," the child scoffs "quit acting like you're some sorta tough guy." which causes the Tobucatmon to huff. Rowan turns to look back at the Lopmon and continues "Dusty is just sick of the world looking down at him. You've lived in this world a long time, Muffin, you know how it is. Either you're eating or being eaten. A little dust bunny like Dusty all alone in this world? They didn't stand a chance, and they knew it. So, when we met, I asked him what he wanted. He told me he didn't want to be scared anymore-"

"I told you that in confidence, Rowan!!" Dusty snarled, bearing his fangs like a vicious animal. The child looked towards the cat and got up. Walking over, the cat's fur stuck up, until Rowan's hands wrapped around him to pick him up. Their body drooping as Rowan carried them back to where they sat, placing the cat onto their lap in which they scratched behind their ears, and though they tried to resist the petting caused Dusty's eyes to subconsciously close as they laid flat on his lap.

Unsure how to respond, Lopmon looked at the pair sitting there. Their gaze fixated at the once powerful knight now laying there as a simple cat... acting like a child being catered to. "Are you listening?" Rowan spoke, snapping the rabbit from their stupor. "Sorry." The child rolled their eyes at the response "As I was saying, Dusty's actually really nice. He's snarky, and sarcastic, and tries to act cool and cruel and tough... but in reality he's just a big softy. He just wants to feel safe, and... isn't that what everyone wants? Maybe the Dusty you knew wasn't like that, but people change. People don't remain the way you remember them. Whether that's for the better or... worse. That's why he's my partner... I want to help him feel safe."

Weight came from the last words he spoke, a weight heavy enough to cause Lopmon pause. A fracture in their conviction and thoughts, causing them to be unsure why they are even here. From the distance came a soft rumble, causing Rowan to look up in the sky. "Be a shame to waste Dinner..." He said, standing up while scooping the cat into his arms, "You two stay here for a bit, there's a black storm coming and we need to move soon." He placed him next to the campfire where the bluegill lay cooking, char building on the side pointed towards the fire. "I'm going to get a refill on water, and get a read of what path seems the safest." Adjusting the rifle on his back, he began to walk off. Lopmon got up to follow him, but Rowan held out his hand. "It's fine, sit here and talk with Dusty. It shouldn't take too long, anyway."  
  
Stillness choked the air as the child's footsteps faded into the distance. The two sat there, an uncertainty lingering between them, the silence only broken by Dusty taking the initiative to eat his dinner. An awkwardness grew inside the rabbit, causing them to scooch away from the cat who paid only half a mind to Lopmon's actions; hate still filled their eyes as they watched the cat devouring the fish. Opening their mouth to speak, they quickly clam up and grit their teeth. _Tch. Of course he leaves me alone with **them.**_

"Goht shomethin' to shay?" pieces of fish ejecting from Dusty's mouth as they spoke. "I do, actually." spite spilling from the rabbit's words "Do you remember anything? From before?" The cat swallowed their food, and looked over. "Honestly? Not really. Not like you do. Just... a feeling." The rabbit sighed, and met his gaze head-on. "When we met in the dunes, you stopped your assault. Why?" Dusty shrugged, unsure really himself. "Saw something, I guess. Like a memory that didn't belong to me." Lopmon squinted their eyes for just a moment before grabbing a fish for themselves. "You realize that means that, even if you don't remember, that the data of who you were still lingers inside you. That you may, in fact, one day betray the one who calls you a _partner_ , just as you did me. D-" "What's your deal, old lady?!" The cat interrupted, "You come in here and try to take my partner for yourself, throw me out in the cold, and now you're trying to make me feel guilty for crap I don't even remember!"

Huffing, the rabbit shook their head. "You wouldn't feel guilty if you didn't remember it. If it wasn't _you._ " Dusty's fangs stopped midway through a bite through his fish, his eyes shifting over to look at Lopmon who sat there nibbling on their portion of dinner. "You know," The cat began to speak, "Let me 'be real with you,' as Rowan would say. You're asking me to abandon the only THING that has ever been on MY SIDE in this world, just so you could get your happy ending. You feel sooo much like you're in the right because you're a 'great holy digimon' and 'chosen by the divine walkie talkie' When in reality, the only reason you don't feel bad for doing what you're doing is because you _hate me_. Well, get it through your head because I'm not the person you hate. That Digimon? That _knight?_ **That's** the person you hate, and the person you hate is ** _dead."_**

  
Lopmon nodded, "You're not entirely wrong, and I suppose the pain of this decision is eased by my... disposition of you. However, I would still make this decision regardless. You must understand that this is for the best of the digital world." "Screw this world," Dusty said with a spit carrying with it a fragment of bone. "everywhere I look here all I can see are hungry Digimon that get hungrier with each meal. I only care about _my world_ , and I'm not going to let _you_ mess with it." The rabbit tilted their head, speaking now with a hint of snide. "You are aware—though—that the digivice will not work for you, no?"

"Yeah, we both are." Lopmon's head turned quickly hearing Dusty speak, their composure broken showing only confusion on their face. "I told you, you don't know what we've gone through. Before we met, before I was hatched, I was a guinea pig for some dark digimon, and all I could do is listen--listen and scream. How they got what they got, did what they did, doesn't matter. Not to me. All I know is I was hatched to be attached to a child they had chosen to be the most susceptible to whatever they had done to that device. ...Except that idiot kid didn't play along with their game, and bailed taking me with him. He didn't ask what I could do for him... but asked what he could do for me. We've been a team ever since."

Taking a rough chunk from the fish, enough to snap the stick it was piked on, Dusty spoke with a full mouth. "Scho, I'd apprechiate if you pihssed ohf. Ef you wahnt the dehvice so much, tahke it, jusht don't-" Dusty pauses for a moment, swallowed, and continued eating showing a refusal to continue the conversation any further.

  
Lopmon looks into the fire, taking another gentle bite from their own meal. "You seem to care for him a lot, then." The cat does not respond to the rabbit's words, nor do they react. "Do you truly believe yourself strong enough to protect him?" The cat pauses for a moment mid-bite, but continues eating wordlessly. "The world we live in is in great peril. The chosen children would not have survived this long if they had not surpassed themselves, unlocking super evolution, and they have numbers on their side. You... Both are incapable of such a feat."

Grabbing another fish from the fire, the cat speaks up. "We'll make it work, just need to keep up the hunt. Not like it hasn't been done before." The rabbit gives a gentle sigh "Even those who have done it live in a pack, and you don't have such a leisure. Many are lost in their conquest for evolution... Are you telling me you are willing to lose the one you're calling partner for the sake of your evolution?" A cough comes from the cat, as it drinks some water to wash its meal down. "We don't pick battles we can't win, and if it looks bad we just leave." "Maybe you can," the response coming as the rabbit snapped back, "you're a Tobucatmon. You have your flight, speed, and size going for you. That child—Rowan was it—he does not have such a leisure. How many lucky calls have you had? Because I don't need to tell you that one day that luck is going to run out and you know that kid is going to tell you to save yourself. No emotional connection at that moment will save him, no desire to get stronger will make you powerful enough, all you would be able to do is either abandon or die with him. That is what is destined to happen, and you know it."

  
Slower and slower the cat ate, and though it never responded Lopmon knew that the words had sunk in. The rabbit looked, ready to add more to the argument, but paused when they had noticed the wordless screams that came from the cat's emotional distress. Though Dusty's face was hidden, their entire body trembled as they forced themselves to continue eating as their muted gaze fell upon the campfire--a mockery of composure. It was then Lopmon realized that this creature had feared—nay, _known_ —this outcome.

Moments passed as the two wordlessly sat eating dinner, the crackling of fire and the occasional rumble that filled the sky being the only things to break the silence. Guilt swelling in Lopmon within the entirety of it, both unsure how to respond and proceed. _It's for the best, but... this feels wrong._ The rabbit began to think to themselves, then an echo of Rowan's words pierced her mind. _Could you forgive him?_ Lopmon wasn't sure if they were capable of being able to forgive such an action, such a Digimon, yet here they sat next to the creature who had caused them the most harm and all they can feel is sorry for them. Wishing that there was a star that would grant Dusty the wish they wanted, rather than their own. Yet, no such thing exists, and for the sake of all life—inside and out of the digital world—they knew that this was a decision that had to be made. Whether or not the two of them were strong enough to make it would have to be left to fate.

A sound crackled through the sky as Dusty's ears twitched, causing him to look towards the sky. Black lightning bolted from cloud to cloud within the nearby sky, sending bolts into the earth below. "I... sense something," Lopmon's tone began to quiver. "Something's coming! We need to leave! Where is that child!?" "He has a name, you know," Dusty barked, his voice too dripped with dread, "And... I don't know! He have been back by now, especially seeing that!" Just as the words left Dusty's mouth, a black lightning bolt hit the ground; though the lightning did not fade but rather channeled itself into the ground as if it was pumping energy into something beyond the horizon. A shock-wave of pressure blew the two back as the ground began to tremble, as if it too were afraid. A monstrous roar soon followed as the air was filled with a cloud of sand that consumed everything within line of sight until the two were left in a yellow storm.


	2. Episode two: With Love and Patience, nothing is impossible!

Colossi of stone which spewed a thick smog from their backs marched closer towards the pair as countless smaller minions littered their feet. Tobucatmon lifted themselves into the sky, ready to fly off, until a mirage of rainbow light flickered from the mountain of smoke and sand that consumed the wayside. The light honed in before firing a radiant beam, as thin as spider silk, directly at them. The cat's paranoia and adrenaline mixed into a concoction that subconsciously forced Dusty to preemptively dodge the light-speed attack, but they were now aware of the danger this had meant. "Tch," they scoffed in frustration. "Even got the sky under their control? Hey! Lopmon! Where are those dogs you rode in on!? Could really use some of them right now!" They shook her head, backing away from the army that now approached. "I could try and summon them, but they are not quick enough to get here in time. Even if I did, there's so many of them! I don't know if they could get through in time!"

"Well, isn't that great! Can't fly! Can't ride! Guess we gotta run!" Dusty shouted as they were turning, but then the shadows in the army started firing something into the sky; enough of the creatures were firing that their storm of stone nearly blot out what little sun there was before it rained down upon the two.

Darting around between the stones, Dusty had no problem avoiding the dangers that these Digimon had presented, while Lopmon managed to spin around with their ears creating defensive wall of air to twist around them and deflect the stones away. Once the hail stopped Lopmon looked around and noticed that the creatures had nearly fully surrounded them, moving at a pace so quick that it defied reason. One of the colossi deftly approached, its stomping growing louder with each step. Before they could block Lopmon was face to face with a Golemon, its fist already reeled back, but before its could launch its assault it had stopped dead in its tracks. Lopmon flinched before realizing the creature had become paralyzed. From behind them, the rabbit felt an aura of death, and just before they turned to face it a voice rumbled in their ear.

"Don't. Turn. Around." The cat's tone carried a heavy malice, though it was not directed at Lopmon they could not help but hear the voice of their old killer within it. Tobucatmon walked slowly past them as it stared directly into the eyes of the Golemon; who simply distorted and glitched out as its body screamed with pain in a way that its mouth could not until death mercifully came for the creature, and it's body crumbled into raw data. As the cat walked past them Lopmon looked at the surrounding area. "They're faster than I thought... we're almost entirely surrounded." Worry filled Lopmon's voice to the brim as they spoke. Desperation consumed the rabbit as they looked for a way to escape, but Dusty walked until they stood directly in front of Lopmon causing the rabbit pause. "Get out of here," the cat spoke. "And go find Rowan. I don't know how long I can last out here. There's definitely a lot of them, and to be honest I'm not used to fighting without my partner. So... try to make it quick." Lopmon stood there for a moment, and then nodded. "We'll be back, I promise." As they ran, Dusty spoke once more. "Hey Lopmon?" their words causing the rabbit to pause and double-back. "Yeah?" 

"...Keep him safe, yeah?"

In that moment, time, the sounds of the storm and even the pace of their own breath had all but ceased. Lopmon's eyes now seeing a different world—one that echoed the one saw by their heart—for they no longer saw the reborn abomination of their executioner, but instead their eyes instead saw the rabbit's lost friend Gallantmon.

"You really... aren't him, are you?" The words came out nothing more than a soft whisper, wordless due to the rushing winds. Understanding the true gravity of the sacrifice this Digimon was making, Lopmon could do nothing but nod. Though, the rabbit knew the cat wasn't making it for the world... but rather their world. "I will!" Lopmon shouted out, emotion surging within them to the point of tears. Without sharing a single word to them, Dusty simply nodded. "Flying Phoenix." was the last thing the rabbit heard as the cat gazed into the oncoming army, causing Lopmon to feel a certain heat coming off of Tobucatmon's aura. It was as if a dark phoenix had awoken, ready to purge the world black. Lopmon sprinted as fast as they could in the direction of the creek, hoping to meet with the ninth chosen child, their partner.

As they ran their ears, now puffed up, lifted their body; now hovering the rabbit bolted in the direction of the creek, the sounds of battle faded behind them. The rabbits eyes went white as they called out to their Komondomon friends to return, that danger was nearby and an escape was needed once more. Lopmon, could only hope they would arrive in time. As they arrived at the creek—which turned out to more of a raging river—they looked around and saw no one. _The child was not lying when they said it was close by,_ The rabbit thought to themselves _but I do not see them either..._ Despite their better judgment, they decided to shout "Rowan! Can you hear me?! Are you out there!?" The bushes began to rustle, as if to answer their call; though the one who responded was not the one they had wished to see. A group of Boarmon slowly walked out of the bush, one after the other until a full squad of four had shown themselves. The largest of the four began to walk forward as Lopmon instinctively stepped back, their spine running cold as the splash of the rapids reached up to the back of their leg.

Trapped now, they knew the only option they had left was to fight. The Boarmon rushed at them in full sprint, shooting blasts of fire through its nose as it approached. Lopmon countered with their own attack, Blazing ice, and as the two projectiles collided, the thin air filled with a fog which obstructed all vision for those within. Listening to the footsteps approach, Lopmon planned a counter attack, until they heard a strange sound followed by the creature whining in pain and hitting the ground with a skid. Reflexively, the rabbit hopped up high as they watched the creature slide and tumble underneath and into the water, squealing as it was washed away.

Landing with grace the rabbit seemed ready for the next one to approach, but the Boarmon seemed preoccupied with something behind them. They shouted at the tree tops with cries of rage, but none seemed sure where exactly that rage should be directed. The second largest grunted at the rest as they stopped, and all eyes now laid upon the small rabbit. _Three champion Digimon... This isn't looking good._ Lopmon's mind raced, their adrenaline spiked, but still they remained resolute. The rabbit watched as the boars purposefully surrounded them in a triangle formation. In one final showdown the four stood, waiting to see who would strike first; until all tension came to a halt as a small ball rolled onto the scene, letting out a light stream of smoke. The Boarmon nearest to it blew fire from its nose, not knowing it would cause the small ball to expunge all of the smoke inside at once with a small explosion.

Jumping up, the rabbit once again let the echo of their ancient divine power engulf them to enable a limited sense of flight. Looking down, they noticed the Boarmon firing wildly in all directions, but what caught the rabbit's attention was the red blasts coming from the trees. The blasts were precise in both timing and execution; each one sending the boars running into the opposite direction they were assaulted from, and leading them directly into the river. The smoke causing enough confusion that they did so without question, except for the one that seemed to call the shots. Instead of running away from the blasts, they ran towards them without fear, slamming directly into the tree it came from.

Before Lopmon could respond, a small figure dropped down and directly onto the creatures back. It howled and squealed in agony as it bucked around, and only when it had turned had Lopmon notice that the individual who fell out of the tree was Rowan, but had punctured into its spine with a knife of sorts, a desperate attempt of a tool turned weapon. Lopmon blasted the ground the Boarmon stood on with another blast of cold air, freezing its feet to the floor. It struggled, cracking the ice, but the pause gave Rowan enough time to finish the job himself; twisting and ripping the blade for a final blow.

With a desperate and final dying howl, the creature broke apart into data with the reminder of its agony echoing into the woods. "Rowan!" The rabbit ran towards him as he stood back up on two feet. Before the rabbit could continue, Rowan covered their mouth with his hand and retorted in a loud-whisper " **Q u i e t!** " Rowan listened out into the forest, Lopmon's ears twitching as they could hear the sound of steps rapidly approaching. Rowan looked back to the Rabbit, nodded knowingly, and placed the rabbit on his shoulders. Climbing back up the tree the two watched in silence as a group of Boarmon came rushing in, but this time followed by their leader: Mammothmon. Wordlessly cursing under his breath Rowan pulled out another gun, one smaller and more man-made. He began surveying the area, before whispering in Lopmon's ear. "Where's Dusty? I need to know his position if we're going to do this." Lopmon hesitated before looking back to Rowan "I'm sorry, but we were attacked at the camp. He had me come back to get you, but he's currently fighting an army of Golemon and something... Something else. He can't fly because of it, otherwise he would have been here right now. Tobu-... _Dusty_ saved my life, and wanted me to keep you safe. So, please, let me help you. Help me evolve, and we can get out of here! We can save _him!_ "

Rowan looked Lopmon in the eyes, swallowed hard, and felt his world become heavy. With a nod the child quickly reached for the Digivice, squeezing it tight in his hand, and focusing whatever he felt like might have been necessary. He focused on his desire to live, to get out of here, to save his partner from the danger they had put themselves in for _his_ sake; a soft layer of tears forming as he squeezed tighter—and tighter—as his desperation seemed to build indefinitely. Rowan stared into the inert brick in his hands as if it was staring back, and despite his best efforts the device did not react. It did not light up, it did not respond. In his head he screamed as his heart sank deeper into his stomach, the child tried everything he could to get the device to activate yet even still—in his most desperate moment—the device still laid dormant--as if to mock him. His desperation peaked, his heart rate spiked, and his body quivered with a primordial fear. A fear of being powerless to protect someone you truly care about, to protect your family.  
  
For a moment, shadows seemed to encroach over Rowan's beanie and hair in order to cover his eyes. Putting the device away he instead takes out a new ranged weapon, loading it with a single—large—round. A rattle came from the handgun as the round was loaded, the shaking from his hands causing it to clank around. Rowan's breathing became more erratic and heavy; trying to calm himself he attempted to use his old breathing practice, but in his most desperate moment his lungs had let him down. Doing everything to persevere, even when his body became unstable, Rowan opened his hand wide and then clenched hard; the audible sound of his joints popping gave even Lopmon pause. Even though his body betrayed him, and he could feel the nausea build with each passing second, still he forced himself to focus. The rabbit put their tiny paw on his arm, and they could feel him tremble. Wanting to suggest something, wanting to suggest anything, Lopmon tried to speak up yet failed to find the words. The child opened their backpack, pulling out a small fruit; the plump treat dripped in his hands as he reeled his arm back and threw it wide with all of his might. The fruit hit the ground with a thud, and though it was looked at by the boars it was not given any more attention than a single glance.  
  
"Why won't you try again? Don't you trust me? I want to help him too!" The rabbit spoke, but the child clearly did not hear. Lopmon attempted to ask the question again, but noticed a hint of conviction through the child's fear. Though his body shook, their eyes were resolute; as if the fire around them could not challenge the fire that burned within. The boars and the mammoth went into a frenzy destroying trees within the area with their raw mass. Lopmon tried to grab his attention, but the child did nothing but stare directly at the fruit, as he slowly aimed the new weapon directly at it. A lone Monochromon walked out of the bushes, sniffing the fruit on the floor, but still Rowan seemed to hold his shot.  
  
"...Not yet." the words came from Rowan instinctively; speaking to no one, not even himself.  
  
The rumble of the Boarmon and Mammothmon grew closer and closer, and the Monochromon seemed to show a bit of fear. Another one walked out with it, followed by another then a Vermilimon. A roar followed as they looked into the group of oncoming Digimon, and the red, larger, triceratops looking creature roared back as if to warn the boars from getting closer. The mammoth shouted back, causing some of them to back off; until a true challenger—Triceramon—came walking from the forest. The creatures seemed to argue and scream at one another, but neither side was ready to commit to a fight. Just as the herbivores turned to walk away, Rowan's aim became completely steady. He fired the shot, the weapon turning out to be a flare. It smacked right into the back of the largest of the herd, who then turned and roared with rage. Though the fire did not hurt the creature, it was clear it believed that the fire had come from a cowardly—or foolish—Boarmon making a mock display of dominance. In a frenzy, the creature ran at the mammoth who charged back in kind. In an instant, the two sides rushed each-other down in an all out war. Quickly the child grabbed the rabbit and slid down the tree. Holding Lopmon under his arm Rowan sprinted as fast as his feet could take him in the direction of the campsite, leaving the chaos unfold behind them without a single ounce of regret. In his mind raced thoughts of fear, anxiety, and worry for his partner; who also was feeling the same way about him.  
  
  


Surrounded, battered and bruised, stood a lone Tobucatmon against an army of stone. _Kid... you better be okay._ Dusty thought to themself; his sense of self preservation all but lost, and as he stared into an increasing hopeless battle he felt a strange sense of calm overtake him—an acceptance of his fate. Golems—which began to approach—halted their assault when even more of their numbers were blown away by their Flying Phoenix, as no creature here had a counter for an attack which tore their very data apart from the inside with a single glance.

_I may not be walking out of here... But I'll be damned if I'm going down without a fight._

Looking around, Dusty noticed that the creatures had stopped in a near perfect circle around him. Though they attempted to stand their ground, pain shot up the back of their leg causing a stumble. Using this moment of weakness as an opportunity one of the Golemon from behind him began to approach in a full sprint. With a quick turn Dusty had managed to catch the creature in his gaze destroying him in a few moments, but a few moments was all that was needed. Realizing the plan that was against him too late, the creatures that were now behind him now tried to close the gap. Every time Dusty turned, the creatures from the opposite side approached. "Oh yeah?! You want some!!" Now standing in a vicious stance, fur sticking up, Dusty prepared themselves for war. "Bring it, you sad sacks of sand!"  
  
One by one the creatures rushed in, coming to a full stop and kicking dirt sand into the air in an attempt to blind the cat. Jumping through the sand, the cat latches onto their face and stares into their very soul as they melted into data. Flipping into the air to dodge a punch from another Golem, Dusty watched as the creature in the distance focused its light on them once more, but before they could line up their shot they delved back into the crowd. To meet them on the ground were a small fleet of Gottsumon, the tiniest of the rock creatures, which fired stones from their head in order to keep the cat in the sky. Spiraling down the cat deflected the stones off by using their wings as a shield, then quickly they switched stances using their momentum to turn into a tornado of teeth and nails. All of the smaller stone creatures were torn to shreds, their crumbling stone breaking away into raw data, causing the creatures to take a step back; yet a roar from beyond the battlefield seemed to put them back in their place. Breathing heavy, and seeing not a single dent in their numbers, Dusty started to feel the despair seep in.  
  
In a final desperate attempt, they attempted to fly up into the sky to get away from the creatures, only to notice the mirage of light flicker once again in the distance. Thin strands of light unified into a single point, and then blasted a projectile at light speed. Realizing that he had just enough time to dodge as the light required time to focus, Dusty came up with a plan; flying instead of into the sky, the cat flew directly into the crowd. Every time a Golemon had attempted to grab or attack the cat, the cat lead the shots being focused on them into the creatures that stood in his way. Weaving their way through the crowd and moving like a tornado of claws and fangs to cut away the smaller and weaker ones that fired stones from their head, in a moment that seemed like a miracle the cat had fully pushed their way out and seemed as if they were home free. Sprinting, they moved as fast as they could away from the mass of digital monsters that stood behind them. The stone sea split as they ran, leaving a clear and wide opening for the creature that hid within the smog to aim their shots. Darting from left to right, narrowly missing each beam of light, the creature attempted to take to the sky but was finally shot in the wing causing them to crash and tumble as they yelped with pain. In a single motion, Dusty rolled back into a full sprint yet just as they attempted to dodge the next shot their foot gave from underneath them causing the shot to pierce through their other wing.

  
Laying on the ground, their breath shallow, Dusty looks over towards their approaching doom. Expecting a shot of light to end them, they waited, but the creatures simply simply stood there-- looking down at them. _Died as I was created... looked down on. Fitting._ The harrowing thoughts drifted through their half conscious mind as the giant creature from the smog finally decided to show themselves. Gogmamon, a titan made of ore and crystal, stepped fourth; a single crystal near its forehead glowing a faint purple and sparking with a familiar black lightning. "I hope I taste as bad as you look, ya walking trash-heap!" Glitching—their data becoming unstable—the cat coughed out their final words. Just as the behemoth was fully visible their stance wavered, stumbling back and howling in pain. A single eye closed, the creature growled as its minions began to follow in its battle cry. Looking behind him, Dusty noticed a hazel star glimmering beyond the smog; the ground trembling as sand was being uplifted from a rapidly approaching source. Just as the titan gained their footing another blast launched out while the smog cleared. 

Then another.  
  
  


Then another.  
  
  
  
Again and again rounds came firing out from where a hazel star shined. Instinctually, the cat began to distort and crawl towards the source of the shine-- as if it was home. Time started to shift, blend, their consciousness flickering until a familiar voice jolted them back to reality.  
  
  
"Get away! _From MY! BEST **FRIEND** **!"**_

  
Audible steam ejecting from each round as he pulled the lever back, Rowan fired round after round into the mountainous crystal monstrosity. Every time it tried to stand, every time it tried to focus, another round hit a new vital area. Komondomon howling with pride, Lopmon follows suit by shouting out "Hold out your hand!" Dusty was barely able to keep his eyes open, but did everything he could to lift his tiny paw; its efforts were rewarded as they were scooped up by a large ear and into safety allowing Komondomon to turn tail and careen away at top speed. Black lightning started to spew around Gogmamon, ripping apart the earth and many of the smaller Digimon around them; with a single deep breath their data was absorbed as its crystals that once shined individually now flicker to life in unison. Shining bright enough to blind, Rowan was forced to look away, as the creature let out an otherworldly bellow and fired a blast of light so powerful and intense that it knocked Komonodomon off his feet and into the air. Lopmon gripped Dusty with all the strength they could muster, but the shockwave was too much for them. From their ears Dusty flew into the air, and Rowan soon followed suit grabbing the cat into his arms as he lunged off the dog. Holding the cat as close as they can, they tumbled and skid against the ground using themselves as a shield.

  
Rubble surrounded the two as dust filled Rowan's lungs, forcing them to cough up the air they had desperately tried to take in. "I got you, buddy... It's okay." The child spoke, their voice as tender as the murmur of rain before a great storm. Dusty's eyes slowly opened, their expression and voice filled with confusion. "Rowan? Why... why did you come here. You need to run... Idiot..." A soft smile with a shake of their head was the only response they could give, the rumbling of the earth from both sides building. Within all the chaos, a single moment stood out as there was nothing but silence. Gogmamon, still recovering from their massive energy blast, merely stood there as its comrades backed away in fear; Komondomon tried to stand back up, with Lopmon desperately assisting them, and Rowan laid there holding his friend whose form distorted within his very arms. Dusty bit down with what little energy they had, wheezing in agony, their emotions fighting to overwhelm them causing their voice to crack.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rowan. I'm sorry... I couldn't get stronger fast enough. I'm sorry you're hurt... Because of me. You don't need me anymore. You found a real partner, a strong one, probably an angel, or something. I'm not able to protect you like that, and we both know it. You've protected me more than I could protect you... Please, just run away... you don't need me anymore. Slowing you down. I don't want you to save my life... Anymore... When I couldn't save yours once..."

Confusion was the only expression the cat could give as the child laughed to their emotional outburst. "Dusty," weakly, the child continued. "You idiot, you already saved my life."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"The day we met."  
  
"I... I don't-" The cat paused, feeling a hand gently caress the mohawk-like tuft of yellow fur coming off the top of their head.  
  
"I don't have any friends, Dusty." Rowan spoke with warmth in his words, and sorrow in his heart. "I don't have much of a family either, not really. It's just been me, but then I met you. Then... I wasn't alone anymore. So I guess you didn't save me, as much as you made me into someone worth saving. You showed me what it felt like... to really have a family."  
  
Stone trembled as Gogmamon finally got back on their feet, almost recharged from their previous assault. Komondomon was too wounded to move properly, and whined at Lopmon to leave. Looking back and fourth, between the child and the dog, Lopmon froze. They didn't know what to do, who to save, how to save them. Fight or flight kicked in and all they wanted to do was run, but they forced themselves immobile. "Rowan!" they shouted out, but received no response in kind. Pushing now, with all of their strength, they demanded Komondomon back to their feet.   
  
"Why? Why do you think so highly of me? I'm just a weakling! I'm not able to evolve, that device doesn't work for me, I'm not special! You know that! I know that! I can't be your partner... I can't!!" Dusty tried to push the child away, but he simply hugged tighter in response.  
  
"Of course you're not my partner, dummy. You're not just _some partner_ to me... you're family. You're... My little baby brother. I don't care how long it takes to get you to be strong, because that's a road we'll walk together. Okay?"  
  
  
Dusty's felt their body twist, mix, and spiral as their heart beat out of their chest. Their eyes—now quivering—became unable to hold back the feelings of pain and joy they had surpressed, hiding from foe and friend alike. Their tears spilled forth uncontrollably as their breath quickened to match their ever increasing heartrate, and the cat nuzzled their face into Rowan's jacket. In a moment of weakness the cat tried to speak, to thank them, but all that could be mustered was a low; reverberating trill. The space between them began to shine a faint icy blue as a noise could be heard, though muffled it sounded like it was becoming more intense with each passing second. Gogmamon, who finally located the pair on the ground, charged up another attack. Lopmon, noticing the creature on their feet, shouted at the two to move but it was too late. The creature let out a beam of energy out of its body, one so dense that it could no longer travel at the light-speeds of its prior attacks. Before it could collide with the two, a brilliant ball of cold blue mixed with a pearl white engulfed the surrounding area. The beam crashed into the ever-expanding orb of pure energy, trying to force its way through until it became unstable. Distorting, warping, and shifting the beam finally gave in and scattered into strings of prismatic brilliance, spiraling around the orb until gently falling in. The excess energy began to overflow upwards into a point transforming the orb into a blazing white wisp while the ground quaked with rhythmic pulse—beating like a heart. 

  
From within stared out the shadow of a crimson face with a pair of bright red eyes along with a third emerald eye later opening between the first two. As the creature stepped forward the shadow distorted and faded as it broke through white aura which now washed off their body, and the large rabbit Digimon Antylamon could be seen holding the small child sleeping in their arms. In the distance, Lopmon could only look in awe as they felt a strange and alien sense of serene calm wash over them. The aura of digital energy that they stepped out of exploding outwards behind them into the vague shape of wings before melting in the air like snow; yet in the child's arms a faint white glow still persisted which grew and expanded into an aura around Antylamon. Gogmamon, now with the black lightning firing to an unstable extent, fired lasers from every crystal. Beam of light of various sized fired and shifted around scorching the earth along with the black lightning, and though the bolts struck all around them the large rabbit they didn't seem to even flinch. Child still in their arms Antylamon walked towards the crystal behemoth, directly, moving their body only slightly to allow themselves to remain unscathed. Even though their feet hit the ground, it was as if the large rabbit was gliding in the air as they moved only an inch away from every strike that came for them. A slight twist of the neck, a passive deflect with the back of ones hand, a simple shift in weight to their left. Every move perfectly minimalized, perfectly calculated, executed with such speed it simply seemed to have missed.

Almost at once, all the lights seem to shift and funnel inwards as the two larger crystals on Gogmamon's back began to glow brighter than ever before. The beams now acting as a cage down a tunnel, leaving the large rabbit nowhere to run, Gogmamon fires one more blast from its core down its self-constructed prism prison. Just before the strike seemed to make contact, Antylamon jumped perfectly through the thin gap left above it and lunging all the way onto Gogmamon's face. As they landed, the impact caused Antylamon to hunch down causing them to stare the titan in the eyes—which shook with fear—before standing completely upright. Still holding the child in their left arm, they instead raised their right arm up into the sky as the base of the hand morphed and shifted into a colossal axe. Heaving it down, the blade makes direct contact with the small purple crystal, causing it to crack and Gogmamon with it. All at once, the mountain of crystal shattered, leaving nothing but tiny bits of data to glimmer in the air before dissipating. The rock golems who stayed behind cowered and ran as fast as they could, taking their smog with them leaving Antylamon standing alone as the toxic clouds began to break apart leaving a single sunbeam to shine down onto the two. Walking over to Komondomon and Lopmon, the large rabbit helped the dog to its feet with one hand.

"Dusty?" The child stirred in their rest, opening their eyes as they were gently let down. As Rowan stood on his feet, he looked at the device he had been cradling onto the entire time. A small, white and blue, device with the symbol of a drop of water hitting a calm ocean. Rowan, though he did not understand this symbol either, felt a kinship with it.

As he stared into it, Lopmon floated behind his head without his notice and looked at the device as it sat in his hands. "Patience?" they muttered. "There's a chosen child with such a symbol?" Hearing them speak, Rowan held the device closer to their chest.

"Hey!" Rowan shouted. "What are you doing? Haven't you heard of personal space, Muffin!? You could have just asked, you know!" Looking back to the symbol Rowan simply spoke themselves, unaware of the smile slowly growing on their face. "Patience, huh? ...Neat."

Ignoring Rowan and jumping on top of Komondomon, Lopmon shouted for the others to follow suit. Dusty picked Rowan back up, placing them onto the dog as the energy from the device faded, forcing them to revert back into a Tobucatmon in order to fly up on their own. As they landed on the deck on the back of Komondomon, the cat walked towards Rowan and rubbed against their leg as they walked by them. Rowan kneeled down, scratching behind Dusty's ear for a moment before pulling out the other Digivice he was carrying.  
  
"Sorry I'm not your partner, Muffin," Rowan handed Lopmon his previous Digivice. "But someone out there is. You just got to keep waiting, they'll show up eventually." Lopmon held out their tiny arms and grabbed the device with a nod, though they seemed unaware what to do with it. "I'm going to get some rest." Rowan said, standing back up. "I'm kind'a tired, sorry guys."  
  
As he walked into the lower decks, Lopmon and Tobucatmon were left alone. "I'm sorry." Lopmon started. "I was wrong. You really were his partner all along, and now I look like a fool." "Nah." Tobucatmon said with a chuckle and shaking his head. "You had all the right not to trust me. Heck, I don't think I would have trusted me 'neither, but... but that kid's something else. Don't know who I might'a been if we hadn't met." With a shrug, the cat walked away towards the lower decks. "I think I'm a little tired myself," they spoke with a yawn. "Might go and join 'em."  
  
Lopmon gave a light chuckle. "Cute." They said with a smile. "Rest easy, Tobucatmon."  
  
The cat stopped dead in their tracks, speaking without looking back. "Hey, Lopmon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...Call me Dusty." 


End file.
